


Saving Boris

by LoveFandoms828



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Crying, Darkness Around The Heart, Friendship, Hope, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person, Reader-Insert, Tears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 23:32:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14531778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: This is slightly based after chapters/parts three and four of the game.You're trying to save Boris, your close friend in this hellish nightmare.~ This is gender neutral so, you (the reader) can be a guy or a girl.





	1. I Can't Let That Happen To Him

I had opened my eyes and saw my friend, Boris being taken from me by Alice Angel. 

 

I can't let this happen. I can't let him die. I'II save him. 

 

'Don't worry, Boris, I'm not gonna leave you here. We're going to get away from this place, together!’ 

 

I started running. I ran into the slight shadows. 

 

I hear some whispers and someone crying as I look for them. 

 

I hear her voice, talking to me. She noticed me, from where, I don't know. 

 

“What is it that keeps you going?” Alice Angel asked me. 

 

'I don't really know. But, that doesn't matter. I can't let Boris die or get hurt. He's my friend.’ I thought to myself. 

 

I kept walking, up some stairs. 

 

She keeps saying things to me until the last thing she said really caught me to stop for a second. 

 

“..or perhaps...you're just looking for a little, friendly, wolf…” 

 

That made me get in a sad state. 

 

“Better hurry, Boris is having trouble staying in one piece.” 

 

What is she doing to him? 

 

My eyes were full of worry but, also, determination. My heart slightly aches and hurts, even thinking about her hurting Boris. I stopped my thoughts and started to walk again. 

 

“Hang in, Boris. I'm coming.” I said to myself. 

 


	2. That Really Happened, In This Darkness

I'm in a dark room now. 

 

I tried to stay behind him, away from the projectionist and his light, out of his sight. 

 

But, he still saw me. I ran and hide. 

 

He was about to touch where I was hiding. Until darkness surrounded that room, near the stairs. 

 

That dark and heartbeat. The ink demon was here. 

 

Ink demon, Bendy and the projectionist started fighting each other. 

 

The Ink demon grabs the projectionist, ripping his head off, killing him. That being was gone now. 

 

Bendy looks where I am. Does he see me? He was still looking then, left with the projectionist’s dead body. He leaves in a wall. 

 

When it was quiet again. I walk out. 

 

Did that Ink demon, Bendy protect me? Why didn't he kill me if he noticed me? 

 

These thoughts wouldn't stop. 

 

I really do care about them. Boris, Alice Angel, those poor black souls, and Bendy. I want to save them all, even tho I know that I probably can't. 

 

I get a saddened look then, leave. 

 

For now, I have to focus on saving Boris. 

 

I'm coming, my friend.. 

 


	3. Dark Nightmare

It was dark again. I kept running. 

 

I get into a room. Finally finding my friend. But, what I see hurts me deeply in my heart. 

 

My eyes widened, horrified at what I'm staring at. 

 

These eyes faded as I started to cry. 

 

I cried, walking closer to him. 

 

Boris has his chest open, insides gone. 

 

He was dead. I was too late.. 

 

I cried more. 

 

“No..no..Boris..you can't be dead. Don’t die, don’t leave me. I don't wanna be alone, without you.. _ n-no _ , not you,  _ Boris _ ..” I said, quietly to myself. 

 

My friend is dead, really gone. 

 

I hug his dead body, wrapping my arms around him. He felt cold. I closed my eyes. 

 

Then, I open them again. 

 

I wasn't with Boris. For some reason, I had fallen asleep. I get up. I wiped my eyes. 

 

I had been crying in my sleep. 

 

I sighed in relief. Because there was a chance that Boris was still alive. It was all a dark nightmare in my head. 

 

Also, my mind kept having thoughts. 

 

I left, trying to get there, to my friend. 

 

I really was running out of time. 

 

'Boris..please, be okay…’ I thought to myself again. 

 


	4. What the..?

I walked in that place now. I saw on the wall in black ink, it has a saying, 'turn back’. 

 

Which to that, I thought, 'sorry but, I can't, not now, not ever. I have to save him, my friend, Boris.’ 

 

I heard Alice Angel’s voice. 

 

“Come in, and pretend it's all just a bad dream.” she said to me. 

 

I saw a cardboard grave with 'rip’ on it. 

 

“It's a funny thing. How so much can fall apart so fast. We never really had control at the studio. Either you are in someone's pocket, or you were putting someone into yours. I just wanted what was promised to me. I just wanted to be beautiful! Surely you can understand that.” Alice Angel said 

 

'But, at the cost of Boris’ life..no, that's not right. I will save him. Hopefully I can.’ I also thought to myself. 

 

“..why are you here?” Alice Angel asked me. 

 

My thoughts were, 'For Boris, my friend. For him.’ 

 

“We're all dying to find out. Do you just enjoy the terror of the drop into hell? Because if that's the case…” she also said 

 

My eyes widened at that. 

 

“Hang on tight. I've got a surprise…” 

 

Her voice is all I hear. 

 

Until I noticed something. 

 

Two hands in front of me. I see Boris, leaning over, with black Xs on his eyes. He's dead? But, he is still moving? 

 

My eyes get a sad look. I'm about to cry. 

 

“Boris!! No, no...What has she done to you!?” 

 

I tried to reach out and touch him but, he pushed me backwards. I fall onto the ground, looking up at the ceiling. 

 

I heard evil laughter. It was her’s. 

 

“Ha ha ha! Meet the new and improved Boris! I took what I wanted, and in return, I gave him so much more!” 

 

'Boris’ started walking. He made a creepy noise.

 

'No! Not Boris!’ I thought 

 

I started running with slight tears in my eyes. 

 

“And this time, there's no Ink demon, no escape.” Alice Angel also said. 

 

Bendy… 

 

“Boris, tear him(/her) apart! Leave nothing!!” 

 

I keep going, around and away from him now. He kept running after me, trying to get me while making that noise. I also saw ink coming out of him. 

 

'Poor Boris..’ 

 

I couldn't help but, now hate Alice Angel for this. 

 

I also noticed a metal halo over Boris’ head, put there by Alice Angel. And he keeps putting his hand to his chest. 

 

It actually pained me to keep hitting him in the back with a wrench. 

 

I hit him one last time in the front and black ink kept falling from him. 

 

“No!! No! No! No…!” Alice Angel yelled at me. 

 

I had another sad look as Boris falls to the ground, onto his back. 

 

“Why can't you ever just die!?” she also yells. 

 

Boris’ body disappears with the black ink. 

 

I cried a little bit after that. 

 

Alice Angel comes running at me, angrily. 

 

But, a long knife goes through her chest, stopping her instead. She had wide eyes to that. 

 

I saw 'Alice Angel’ fall to the ground too. 

 

Then, I looked up and saw Alice Angel..? 

 

'W-what? There's two of them..?’ 

 


End file.
